


But he didn't

by DeVloer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, Explosions, Guilt, Hurt, Just some nice evening angst because I still sick and I wanted to, Major Character Injury, Miiight be up for writing a different ending, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, but idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end this way. They were supposed to win this war.Together.All platonic! I don't ship real people and neither should you!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	But he didn't

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

_"Just stay here, alright, Tubbo?"_

Tubbo was supposed to be safe.

_"Okay, Tommy."_

Tommy was meant to protect him. Tommy promised himself he would do anything to keep the other away from any harm.

_"Independence, or death..."_

But he didn't.

_"_ _Sure, blow up one piece of TNT, it won't hurt us."_

_"Wait-"_

_"What is-"_

Tommy remembers the screams as the ground below them started rumbling, he remembers seeing the dozens and dozens of TNT underground, now starting a chain-reaction. He remembers noticing where they lead to, despite the shrapnel flying past his ears.

_"Tubbo!"_

_"Tubbo's in the van!"_

_"Get Tubbo- Someone-"_

It was useless, it was too late. The van didn't stand a chance.

Their home, their land, gone within seconds. And his friend? The one person he had sworn to protect until his dying breath?

Dead, gone, exploded.

Tommy had sunk down on his knees, dazing eyes staring at what was left of their van and almost feeling as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. It hurt, everything was hurting.

Wilbur was smart, Wilbur knew the younger was dead as well. Fundy and Sapnap didn't, sprinting forward towards the van and diving in through the fire that was steadily spreading, like blood over a t-shirt.

All they would find was a lifeless, body. A joyful heart that had stopped beating. A gentle soul that had already drifted away, up into heaven.

"Tommy-"

For a moment, Tommy wanted to let out all of the emotions that were raging through him. He wanted to cry until his eyes went red, he wanted to scream until his voice gave out, and he wanted to rag his sword through Dream's chest until the other was as dead as Tubbo was.

But he didn't.

"Tommy, I didn't know-" Dream's voice seemed so far away, no longer having that familiar tone, but instead that of what you'd associate with a stranger. "I didn't mean to- If I'd known I never would have-"

"I hate you."

It was barely hearable, and his voice cracked midway through, but the silence after told him Dream had heard him. And that was enough, Tommy didn't need to cry, or scream, or kill Dream. This was enough, all he wanted was Dream to know that any chances of them patching up their previous-brotherly band were completely gone.

"You've won." Tommy's vision was blurring, unable to focus on anything other than the black hole in his chest. "I don't care. L'Manburg is yours."

"Tommy..."

Thas was Wilbur's voice, he faintly realized. He wasn't quite aware of his surroundings anymore, any sounds and voices melting together in his ears.

He didn't want to be here anymore.

His legs rattled as he pushed himself up on his feet, everything felt cold somehow, like a bucket of ice had been dumped over his head. But at the same time, his fingers and face were burning.

It was strange, it was empty, as he slowly turned around and started walking. Every step felt like he had weights attached to his shoes, and he could feel the eyes of his enemies burning a hole through his back.

He ignored it. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Tubbo was supposed to be safe. Tommy was meant to protect him.

But he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Muhahahh, I seperated them >:]
> 
> Might write a happier ending to this haha, or else my heart can't take it
> 
> Thank you for reading, you beauties! <3


End file.
